Derpise
by Acrofiligus
Summary: When Twilight and Spike try to run away, Derpy reveals her true form.


It was just another outwardly normal night for Twilight to be doing something that would alter the course of her life. She was too empty to really care about how happy she should've been in spite of it all: The adventures, the fun, it all didn't matter anymore. Just for that, it occurred to her in throwing a party to fix this downward mood. After all, a social gathering in her home was guaranteed to boost anyone's spirit when it was brassed off with life's deformed conformisms.

To her inevitability though, the other ponies didn't seem to ponder why she was throwing one to begin with. It was all about to build up at this point.

"Howdy, Applejack, how was your day harvesting them apples?" asked Twilight playfully as she came up to the Cajun horse, drowsy in her airs. Having a cider too many was Twilight's first hypothesis.

"Not very rewardin'! Ugh, my brother can be such a sick camper, let me tell ya" replied the tiresome Applejack. Her eyelids looked too heavy to carry, creating nasty wrinkles that encircled her cheeks. Appreciating the honesty, Twilight was willing to spare some empathy for this one.

"What did Big Macintosh do?" Twilight asked.

"Unlike them Cutie Mark Crusaders, it ain't too late to save yourself from the interest" Applejack responded with a despondent sneer. The apple pony walked off, revealing Rainbow Dash as her next open source for good-natured contact. Twilight walked up to her, who looked pretty confident today, proud one might even say.

"Oh, well if you say so" said Twilight as a last word to Applejack before facing the multi-coloured Pegasus "Hey Rainbow Dash, how'd it go recruiting those new team flyers?"

Rainbow Dash turned straight at Twilight, examining her purple eyes, checking to see if they were trembling one bit. Then she patted her horn, mistaking her for a timid filly.

"It was swell, I even took some of them to the factory, if you catch my drift" replied Rainbow, smiling almost too eagerly. In fact, this smile brought out her gums.

Twilight scooted away from the hoof that rested on her horn. She honestly preferred to mingle with Applejack's baffling depression than to delve deeper into Rainbow's somewhat mental quarry.

"I'm not sure I do, but more power to them!" replied Twilight, now trying to find another pony to help her relate with. Just her luck, a certain light red figure had her head turned away. Twilight couldn't help but smile to see the jolliest of all her companions as the one single horse whose very reputation was au fait with making a party live up to its name.

"Pinkie Pie, what's-"said Twilight halfway. Pinkie Pie revealed her apparently crazy facade. Her smile was wider than Rainbow's, her hair went straight down rather than exploding with poof and her left eye twitched.

"Up?" she finished, now her eyes opening widely as her pupils shrank.

"Twilight! Don't mind my hair, I was just breaking in a less crimped fashion, pretty diverse from my curly cotton candy rows, don't you think?" replied Pinkie, looking drowsily into Twilight.

"Yeah, I guess that does make you look different…in a way that suits you!" said Twilight, trying to sugar-coat her nearly disturbed hunch. She managed to turn away, only for Pinkie to swiftly block her path and tell her something she nearly forgot to pull out of her mind.

"Hey, I was planning on making…cupcakes today, but I'm almost out of…ingredients, so it'll have to wait til tomorrow" said Pinkie, in an almost unrecognizable whisper. Twilight saw her pupils as they each made an earnest attempt to go separate ways. "Want to come over and help me bake? I promise...it'll be an experience you'll only try to forget"

Twilight could feel herself sweating at this point. First Applejack, then Rainbow Dash, then Pinkie Pie who freaked her out on the inside. Who was next? She hoped this one party would change her mind on those surrounding her, not prove her point. But she should've known better, no one ever offered anything new. She couldn't ignore the truth any longer.

"Eh, actually, I promised I'd meet Spike to help me...run away to Canterlot...because you're all sadistic freaks who are one horseman too many of the apocalypse...BUT YOU KNOW WHO DOES? I once saw Rainbow Dash crying in a corner because she said you seldom spent time with her" said Twilight, waiting for the outraged reaction from the blunt statement. Pinkie's face was frozen with bewilderment at first. Twilight jumped when the pink expression became a living jump cut of excitement.

"Oh do I now? I know now what's up: someone's number" replied Pinkie fiendishly, looking away from her other friend in favour of a more vivid bull's-eye. Twilight could already see she wasn't planning on doing anything sane, maybe not even legal, with Rainbow.

"What?" asked Twilight, missing that last word.

"Nothing! I'll go prepare the dark roooooOOOOIMEAN the kitchen for the...surprise now" replied the pink horse before rotating and chanting her other pal's name as she hopped on by "Oh Rainbow Dash!"

Twilight made her way to an empty spot, frowning at the indisputability of it all. She was being blunt about it for once, but Pinkie rebuked it, allowing her psychotic edge to give her away. The world was a shell of its former glory.

"Right…" she said, deciding to walk off outside. Even at night, it was still too early to meet up with Spike as the party wasn't over, just missing its host. She made sure it was dark enough for any other pony to reconsider walking around before resuming.

"I'm glad that's over" Twilight sighed as she was sure at first of the night's apparent desolation before almost bumping into the unexpected witness.

"Derpy! What are you doing here?"

Derpy didn't look her distinctly vivid self this time. Her once spiky hair ran down her face, like Pinkie Pie's, except adorned with sharper split ends, covering her entire left eye. This left a nasty glare on the other.

"That depends, what are you up to?" grunted Derpy sluggishly, clearly checking to see if Twilight was as curious as she. That one eye was looking straight at her, almost making her recoil.

"Me and Spike were about to...prepare something the two of us" said Twilight, making a more than earnest attempt to conceal the plans. Derpy's reaction didn't budge a muscle, other than her mouth, to speak.

"Nice stalling, he told me you weren't planning on living in Ponyville much longer, that you guys were more than capable enough of forming your own bond of friendship instead of relying on us useless foals"

"He…did?"

Derpy blankly chortled before turning around. Twilight felt relieved she didn't have to see Derpy as someone who wanted to distract her, just like the others, from her mission. Even if she was being looked down upon.

"Don't be so surprised, he wasn't planning on waiting for any pony until you both left towards Canterlot to break the good news to us all" said Derpy before heading into an array of trees.

"Especially not me"

It didn't take long for Twilight to guess what the blonde pony might've meant by it all. Derpy was not herself that night and whatever this meant had something unusual to do with how she discovered what Twilight and Spike were up to.

"Wait! Is Spike with you right now?" asked Twilight, making Derpy stop without turning around.

"Not in the sense that you mean"

This left a dour expression on Twilight as she saw Derpy fade into the darkness replenished by the shadows of the woods.

"Wait, Derpy! What did you do to Spike!" she yelled, diving into the crowded chasm, where it was easy to hide at such a pitch sight. "Come back!"

Twilight ran past one tree after another, shouting their names in hopes of coming across some liable clue.

"Hello! Derpy! Spike!" her voice echoed across the length, making it seem difficult to know how far she might've gone. She kept going straight until she suspected in having exceeded Ponyville limits.

The dusk kept everything invisible accompanied by the very shade of a thousand trees. Twilight was on the brink of turning back when she saw some shining a couple of yards away. It appeared to be an empty space within the forest, separated by the moonlight.

Inside that space was the silhouette of what she immediately made out to be a small dragon.

"You weren't planning on telling anyone then" resonated Derpy's upset pitch all of a sudden, louder the closer Twilight got to her destination. It was like a giant, persecuting Twilight amongst so many trees. "What a shame that our secrets had to moonlight like this."

Twilight ignored the voice until finally reaching a tree away from the space. The figure she thought was her friend revealed to be a wet bush. Approaching it further enough to touch, she noticed the bush wasn't simply wet, but bloody.

FWOOM!

"What the-?!" Twilight yelled, recoiling a second before the very bush burst into a lucid flame of identical size. Then something twice as unbelievable happened.

The empty ground which Twilight looked down on began to glow what at first looked like a hypnotic spiral. But after taking a better look, Twilight saw the circle was made out of the words "פוקסטרוט" written repeatedly.

This was all Twilight managed to grasp before it pinned her down to the damp moss like a magnet.

"What's...going on...Derpy?!" yelled Twilight, still awake, until she saw the gray pony's hooves adjacent to her face. Derpy lowered her head to reach Twilight's dark indigo pupils.

She placed her hoof over the lazy hair that concealed her face and moved it aside. Twilight almost gasped at the pony's volatile aspect.

"Oh, now I know..." she uttered sourly. Not only were Derpy's eyes straight, the one she'd initially covered was missing its pupil, let alone the darker colours of the iris.

She was half blind.

"...you're what went wrong"

Twilight didn't have a chance to speak again, let alone react. A cold napkin went over her mouth, giving her a dizzy spell amidst the stench of chloroform before passing out.

Twilight woke up.

An unexpected head rush left her vision blurry with black and white fuzz. It took a whole ten seconds to clear up and view the world turned upside down.

Literally.

"Wha…what?" asked Twilight, looking up and past her windpipe to see her feet tied up and hanging by a gallowlike stool.

"Aww, shoot! You woke up! My money was on carrying this on without the actual need to nurture your curio" said Derpy's echoing voice, hidden by everything visible.

Twilight looked around herself to see she was in that same piece of empty space, only the hypnotic circle was darker now and that flaming bush was gone. She tried to wriggle her way out of the tight grip.

"What is this?" she asked before aiming her stare for the ropes, only to have long moments of silence follow. "Why can't I use magic?"

Leaves rustled to Twilight's right.

Derpy surfaced from the trees, the moonlight capturing the typical half that outlawed her crooked disposition. She spoke once she was close enough to let Twilight see her new eyes, blue in place of the yellow that matched her now dirty blonde dye.

"Alchemy, and for what? To escape or surpass it? Not that it worked either way for that dragon friend of yours" she replied, waiting for Twilight's rebuttal.

The unicorn looked past Derpy and the vast austerity of the tainted grass. There was no one else as far as any of their eyes could see.

"Where's Spike?!" she yelled, refusing to let go of the assumption he was here.

Derpy leisurely walked towards the exact centre of the ring. She tapped the ground, as a quick dance, before that same spot began to glow in a nearly blinding light. She faced back towards Twilight's disdain.

Finally, a smile began to morph halfway across her mouth.

"I'm standing right on him" she replied drearily.

Twilight forced her mouth wide open as she let a gasp of air escape. She couldn't comprehend the idea of what Derpy had just done. That or she couldn't imagine it, the bloody shrub, having been made out of Spike's insides.

"Derpy...why are you doing this?...Who are you?!" pleaded Twilight, newly convinced this shouldn't be happening. Derpy had grown from Pegasus to demon upon admitting what she'd done, or at least having refused to deny.

She approached Twilight, who's tears streamed from her hairlines. Out of all the emotions that began to form within Derpy, binding glee wasn't the one Twilight counted on. There was a newfound comfort, calm and reassuring, within those pupils.

It was as though Derpy was entering heaven without denying the subtlety within. The more Twilight sniffled, the more inquisitive she became, examining her facade with that same calm interest.

"That's what I'm talking about...keep on interviewing me...treat me like the stranger everyone's sought throughout my pitiful life...neither one of us belongs here anyway" Derpy commanded vividly, followed by a seductive tone that made it hard to imply she was serious or sarcastic.

The ground began to shake as Derpy continued to eye Twilight with allegedly fake lust. Thousands of glowing hands that emerged like taffy grabbed hold of the blonde horse until she was nothing but a flash.

Twilight shut her eyes tight to avoid the harsh beam that was left. Then an even more blinding explosion of light emerged before it was violently absorbed into the enveloped shadow of Derpy's cocoon.

After a while, Twilight opened her eyes to witness the shell of coal black mass in the middle of that circle. Three seconds passed before Twilight tried to wriggle her way out of the shackles.

CRUNCH!

The crusty substance came apart when she saw a peach tinted hand leave the cocoon, brushing away the debris in its wake.

"No matter how much either one wants to... only one can fit in this world" said the voice of an unfamiliar being. The mass released another hand before the case finally hatched.

Twilight saw the being, it looked nothing like she'd imagined.

Its anatomy wasn't very different to that of a horse', and yet the distinctions remained to leave a warm feeling down her spine. The creature that evolved from Derpy's body had no hooves, but what could be made out as fingers and toes. Her arms weren't as long as her legs or thighs. Her face was scrunched in rather than sticking out like most beings. Moreover, the last trait that contrasted her from equines was the one that made Twilight shudder.

The only hair on her body, which was on her head, was the same short cut that streamed like a wave down the left side that Derpy possessed.

"IT'S BEEN A WHILE!" the being yelled, articulating her voice as a deeper albeit more feminine grunt than her horse counterpart.

It occurred to her then; Twilight had read many books about beings that existed in fantasy fiction. Due to the implausibility, she never figured a human could ever make its way into this world.

Could this be one of them?

"What...are you?!"

Twilight could never guess what its intentions were, not that they were as erratic as anyone might've deduced. The blonde being still known as Derpy approached Twilight, without sighting her.

"Spike should be the one catching you up with everything, it was his parting gift to share after all" said Derpy as Twilight tried her magic once again. She continued to speak when it occurred to the unicorn in teleporting her way out. "Then again, given how much of a true friend you were, how do we know for sure you truly deserve to follow him to the very ends of-"

Twilight almost vanished into a wisp when a heavy strand of lightning enveloped her that same second.

BZZZZZZZT!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

This left a few parts of her body with a brownish crisp. Derpy waited until she was looking at her again.

"Thanks for fruitlessly proving my point; I didn't think it was worth a shot either!" she yelled at Twilight, making sure her fear would downgrade her courage to the point it was all inane by now "Cutting down to the chase, I would've easily chosen Dashie for the task had she deserved it anymore."

Twilight didn't know what to do. Derpy was inexplicably evil and had gone as far as to keep her off track and murder Spike to scare her. And Derpy still hadn't explained the rest of her plan, leaving Twilight to give in to her wretched snooping before defeat.

"Why, Derpy? Why do you want to kill me? Me and Spike never did anything to make you hate us!"

Derpy approached Twilight even closer, with the supposition that she was about to give her an upside down smooch. Her hand placed itself on Twilight's mane, experiencing the sensation of human touch.

For both of them.

"Way to recite, nearly flat out verbatim, what I told her…before she banished me into your world" she tickled her nose to accompany that same alluring tone Derpy began with this story. "Your attitude can be a real statement for others, sometimes."

Derpy's hand quickly moved to Twilight's forehead. It didn't give her time to feel confused when an image the shape of lightning entered her head, her vision forcibly changing into a flashback.

The forest melted into some kind of neighbourhood, made of houses that all looked alike and connected themselves like a coral reef pattern. Somewhere unlike any other place Twilight could ever imagine, let alone find normal.

"One year ago, I lived amongst my own kind in peace. It was a world that never showed its face even if I wanted it to, literally. I was born blind. Go figure, eh?" The human Derpy's voice narrated what Twilight saw next. Deep into that neighbourhood was that same human Derpy she knew. She was, however, wearing too much clothing which included a pink shirt, some navy blue jeans, poufy shoes and the last article that proved her point.

Round sunglasses which matched the white cane she seemed to swing around.

"Notwithstanding, I had all a girl could need. Supportive parents, an athletic boyfriend, I was in paradise without a root. Almost didn't think I deserved to live in it" she continued as the image transferred itself to her accompaniment with another being. This was a male human, of her age, who wore a baseball cap and a sweater. They both seemed to be happy together.

"Sadly, it was the world that didn't want me anymore when one night, this "her" I mentioned earlier, kidnapped and bound me!"

At that moment, it all faded to a dark and almost creepy cellar. Derpy, stripped naked and hung upside down by the heels, was ten times more scared than Twilight, yet still oblivious to the younger girl who approached her. She was slightly smaller than Derpy, carried brunette hair with a bang and wore a bathrobe.

"I´m tied up to my feet, like a worm on a fishhook, when her voice finally comes out" Then Twilight noticed Derpy quit wriggling as the girl below exchanged a few words and proceeded to caress Derpy's flesh with the tip of a harvesting sickle. Twilight tried to close her eyes in hopes the sound wouldn't affect her as much. It didn't work, the image remained there as if her eyelids were cut off, and forced her to cringe at what came next.

"Did I mention this was all in the same night that followed after I broke up with my boyfriend? She thought his little brother had a crush on me and would never go out with her unless I was out of the way for good!"

The girl took off the bathrobe, wearing nothing but shoes, before slicing a segment of Derpy's back, revelling in the pain for over half a minute. After that, the girl lay down on the floor after carving Derpy's Adam's apple, now showering with what came out.

"So anyway, before I could tell her the grave misunderstanding she got herself into, I choked on my own fluids as she proceeded to slit my throat in order to use me as running water for her bloodbath!"

The image faded away and the two were back in the real world. Twilight began to wriggle out, trying to escape the fate that most likely awaited her. Twisting her body upward to take hold of the shackles, she caught Derpy's attention, who grasped her arms in an honest attempt to make her cease.

"Sigh, my dearest Sparkle, we're still a few provisions short of the denouement. If you can't keep yourself still, at least put your Hooves DOWN!" yelled Derpy, who knew Twilight Sparkle wouldn't give up too easily.

CRACK!

"AAAAUUGH!" screeched Twilight at the impaling pain of her arms. Derpy managed to twist them backwards, rupturing her bones in the process. Twilight was really living the nightmare now.

"If you can't be grateful for your friends, at least do it for the limbs still attached to your body" said Derpy, relishing her swelling ache until even more waterworks made their way out of Twilight. Never had she felt so afraid in her life, now being part of something big, something inevitable.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Derpy! I'm sorry for being a bad friend, I'm sorry for not being a friend enough to leave without saying goodbye! I'm sorry for everything! I know what I have to do now! PLEASE! DON'T KILL THIS TO ME!" she wailed, moving her head in many directions.

This was almost epic for Derpy, in the sense that she wished to make Twilight suffer until it became delicious. Every emotion was like a taste, one more challenging than the other, and the more Derpy tried on each, the harder it was to find her favourite.

"That's it, Twilight. I know you don't want to die, and you don't have to apologize for that." replied Derpy, stroking her face, only to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. "Believe me, it's only death if you accept it, the same way me or that first pony didn't"

The skin surrounding Twilight's eyes wrinkled unimaginably to what she was witnessing. That very hand Derpy used to dry her face went down and between her legs. She then proceeded to massage it into her nether regions, slightly yelping in the process. This horror almost distracted Twilight from the pain, which was why she closed her eyes.

Derpy's sampling of those flavours was one sight she didn't have to picture. It went on for a minute until she heard the licentious human speak again.

"I arrived into this world as a lost soul, wondering if it was paradise or just oblivion disguised as the former. It wasn't long until someone else found me and made me see something…for the first time since I was born" said Derpy, opening Twilight's eyes to another enforced flashback.

This time, it was the same place that they were in, only during the day. The space within the forest was brighter and even glittery, especially the dew on grass.

The human Derpy lay within the grass. She opened her eyes and kneeled up, wondering what this was. Her first assumption was the Garden of Eden.

"I…I can see? Whoa! It's all so complex! Are these colours?" she told herself, examining her hands and arms, relishing the idea of finally knowing how she looked like.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A whisper emerged from her surroundings. Derpy stood up and revised her whereabouts. The figure presented itself as a Gregorian monk, wearing a mantle too black to really distinguish what hid underneath.

"Am I in…?" asked Derpy, placing a hand on her bosom in potential shock. The dark being extended its arm, revealing its hand to be that of a bony lizard humanoid's.

"Is that your wish?"

"NO! Where am I?"

"This, girl, is a world past beyond the one you once trotted. A world devoid of any customs your kind practiced. And in humanity's stead, ponies"

Derpy's pant couldn't be more appropriate as she looked around once again to see if she was bound to spot what the hooded figure proclaimed right away.

"Ponies?" she asked.

"If you wish to be part of this world, you will do as I say. Otherwise, resist so I can satisfy your concern about that hell"

"What then do I need to do?"

The being pointed at a set of trees, insinuating the route by which she was destined to take, the innards of an unknown settlement.

"Afar from these woods rests a town known as Ponyville. Find another equine of your liking, posses it and bring it back to me, alive. Leave me to take care of the rest, understand?" said the figure, in which Derpy looked at her hands before giving the figure the benefit of the doubt.

It was almost becoming transparent every time she waved it, giving her no other option as far as she could wonder.

"Yes...master" replied Derpy, looking at the figure.

The flashback once again brought them back to reality. Twilight was still dizzy from the tenderness of her nerves yet understood enough. The body that Derpy had initially inhabited wasn't hers.

And yet it didn't make sense to her anyway.

"How...were you able to take over that pony's body? Who made you do this?" she asked, trying her best not to stutter. The pressure from her broken arms made breathing difficult, let alone attention. Derpy placed both her hands on Twilight's shoulders, really trying to soothe the internal wound this time.

"I'd love to bury even more plotholes, so it's only fair for the both of us to each get a turn the same way we enjoy..."said Derpy, at one point poking into Twilight's shoulder blade. "...This being on our own"

Torment lay ahead of Twilight when she looked deep into Derpy's glowing cornea. She was convinced this oblique demon wasn't planning to spare her life.

She just didn't want it to spare her from the comfort the rest of this slow abattoir awaited her.

"Do you believe in friendship, Twilight? Do you believe in it more than you believe in magic?"

Magic was the one subject she'd always focused on all her life. She was on the verge of admitting it was like a friend to her, even if friends did screw up sometimes.

Was that why she wasn't so good at it? Could it be that she couldn't have both and was forced to accept neither if it meant one failed for the other to succeed?

She had to think quickly.

"I…I do! I really do, Derpy!" she replied, hoping a hint of mercy was in order on her part.

The human Derpy only proceeded to massage her shoulders again. She always had a way to make Twilight feel uncomfortable enough to remember her fear and the unpredictability that Derpy was capable of by now.

"How considerate, and are you sure one is real and the other isn't an illusion? Are you sure the elements of harmony are more than just objects?"

Before Twilight could examine her question, Derpy clutched her shoulders tightly. She was making sure Twilight was really sincere on this one and not just trying to beg for nature's morphine.

"Are you sure you're not taking advantage of one, like a lifeless tool, to lie your way into getting your filthy hooves on the other?"

Twilight tried to be certain of this. She looked straight into her blue eyes, as if contemplating the way they faded to white the lower they went. She waited for her mouth to shower her with just as much fascination if she was to be impressed.

"N…N…" stuttered Twilight, her eyes recoiled to the left for a slight second. She had reached the extent of fearing Derpy's own pupils.

"Nu…nu…no? It's not too late to change your mind, Twi" said Derpy, sinking her fingers into Twilight's shoulders. "And yet…"

TWASH!

The experience was the arm's equivalent of placing the microphone, and your ear, on a giant stereo simultaneously. She couldn't even see her arms as they landed on the ground, let alone couldn't even scream choking on it all.

"It is too late to lie" she finished, in a sense that represented a bitter excitement. Her one mistake was what Derpy had hoped for all along.

The blood sprayed from Twilight's sockets, landing on Derpy's hands. Next was an even more indescribable event if Twilight wasn't too fixated on the concentrated horror.

The exposed skin which came in contact with the blood began to bubble up, morphing it into something bigger. It became a hoof again. Derpy's face implied it was as much of an aching experience for her only because Twilight hadn't noticed where her other hand was.

Before approaching the raining blood, Derpy used her last human hand to open up her glossy slit wide enough before she soaked her entire body.

"AAAwwww yes! These are the real sweets of enlightment!" yelled Derpy, allowing the red liquid to paint her entire body, tasting it in any sense she could find. She fell to the ground, writhing in orgasmic delight.

Once there wasn't a millimetre in her body that wasn't drenched, the rest of the transformation took place. Skin became as bubbly as hot chocolate as her hands and feet became hooves. Her spinal column stretched from her skin to form a tail. Her breasts and leg extensions vanished as grey fur began covering even the most intimate sections.

She was a complete pony again by the time Twilight was on the verge of passing out.

"Who…in all Equestria...made you do this?" Twilight whispered, peeking out of the anguish to find what was left of Derpy's attention. It was futile when another murmur found its way.

"That...would be yours truly" said the same hooded figure from the flashback. Twilight twisted what she could of her head to the right. The monk removed it's cloth to give her the real reason that night for her eyes to extend beyond their reach.

"Guilty as charged, my dear" said Discord, exuberantly crossing his arms.

"Dis…DISCORD!" she hissed at the hybrid beings smile, knowing it never had to be this ambiguous. "I should've known! You…vile….bas-"

It was hard to pronounce any word given the situation Twilight was trapped in. Derpy finally made it impossible when she took one final swing at her throat, exposing her oesophagus and thus draining away the rest of her life.

"Much better!" said Derpy, watching the blood dry off of her quickly as she was back to her normal pony self. "Now Discord, you're proof positive this won't be a yearly ritual for me, right?"

Discord placed a hand behind his head guiltily. The pony had been playing stupid all along, just for him, and he still took her for granted. If anything, she proved him ineffective when it came to getting the job done.

"All you've done was my bidding as I instructed, Miss Russo. For following my word… I now give you it in return for this heart of an infant spitfire you've delivered." Discord approached, presenting what was Spike's organ in his jagged paws. "But do forgive me for leaving your eyeballs crooked the first time"

"Call me Hooves. Derpy Hooves is who I am now" replied Derpy, insinuating no hard feelings. In fact, she could've gotten even more adjusted to her cockeyed vision, having been accustomed to a visually impaired life before.

"Well then, Derpy, will you be needing any more of my assistance?" asked Discord.

Twilight's crippled cadaver gave Derpy the suggestion. It would've been her last wish had Derpy been kind enough to request one. She looked back at Discord once her idea was set.

"Do you know how they send messages to Canterlot?"

Princess Celestia laid a rest on her throne, enjoying the peace her kingdom had to offer. It was between afternoon and evening that a message finally arrived.

The strand of fire flew its way towards her and stopped at a metre.

The strand imploded into smoke, and from that, a hovering note synthesized before her eyes. She would've assumed it was from Twilight, had the handwriting been a little more cursive.

She read it.

"Dear Princess Celestia

Friendship IS magic:

Now you see it

Now you don't"


End file.
